


Close your eyes and I'll close mine

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo knows that he needs to sleep, but staying up all night to look at his boyfriend's gorgeous face would be so much more fun.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Close your eyes and I'll close mine

It was late—later than it should have been—when Ringo finally dragged George away from his ukulele and got him into bed. Ringo climbed in next to him and was about to shut off the light—

But he couldn’t. As Ringo looked over at George, he was too captivated by George to move. George had been in bed for less than a minute, but already he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Blindly, George searched for Ringo’s hand, sighing when he found it.

Ringo laughed silently as George squeezed his hand and snuggled closer against his side. He reached out and ran his fingers through George’s hair—gently, so as not to wake him. George let out a low hum at Ringo’s touch, and a soft, peaceful smile appeared on his face. God, how was Ringo supposed to close his eyes when someone so beautiful was right beside him?

Ringo brushed his hand over George’s hair once more—and George began to stir in his sleep. “R…Ritchie?” he mumbled, his eyebrows raising as he struggled to hold his eyes open. “Are you gonna shut off the light?”

Glancing back at the lamp, Ringo let out a deep breath. “I guess I should,” he whispered, reluctantly reaching over and switching it off.

A feeling of loss came over Ringo when he couldn’t see George anymore, but the feeling disappeared when George wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. George was still there, even if Ringo couldn’t see him. And besides, once the sun rose in the morning, Ringo would be able to stare at George’s beauty as much as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from Iamonly17): Watching them sleep NOT in a creepy way but like "oh gosh i cant close my eyes you look too peaceful"


End file.
